True to Your Desires
by Athro Chandler Zala
Summary: A romantic/exotic fanfic with Cagalli and Athrun - Asucaga fanfic - This Asucaga fanfic for made for someone Birthday thats important to me and hopes that eveyone enjoys too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own rights to Gundam Seed OR Gundam Seed Destiny.

This fanfiction was written for the User Cagallina Rossete Zala as a Birthday Present, whom I Love very much and hopes everyone else enjoys too.

(I hope she likes it, it would crush me if she didn't, lol)

This was supposed to be a Lemon but it kind of turn into a romantic/exotic fanfic instead. This is my second fanfic (first Lemon) ever written so take it easy on me ;-) ( Not even sure if it is a lemon shrugs)

Lastly, English is my second language, so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors

True To Your Desires

_Chapter 1 - Wish Upon A Star_

Cagalli was sitting together next to Athrun on the blanket, besides a gentle fire staring at the clear night sky. They were waiting for see a special shooting star named 'Venus' after the roman goddess of love. They watched the sky together whilst Cagalli was leaning her head on Athrun shoulder and their arms around each other. Athrun started stroking the small of her back slowly whilst Cagalli began drawing little circles with her fingers making Athrun body tingle.

The twinkling night sky and the moonlight glow were high in the heavens above the destined couple. As they continued the watch, a streak of bright white light flashed across them in the distance with a purple and red glow around it unlike normal shooting stars. Cagalli turned towards Athrun in a quiet excitement with him staring back at her with a gentle smile.

"_Make a Wish Cagalli!_" said Athrun quietly towards her.

Cagalli paused as she stared back into Athrun's deep green eyes thinking about what u say, "_I wish that…..ermmm…I wish…."_

Cagalli loves Athrun with all her heart. Her chest began to race quickly and beat harder with each passing second. A tingling feeling swept across her fingers, as Athrun gently stared back, causing her blood to rush to her cheeks. She couldn't hold back any longer and lunged forward towards him causing Athrun to fall backwards and Cagalli to be face-to-face on top of him.

A lengthy smile appeared on both their faces, whilst they were staring intently into each other eyes. Cagalli closes her eyes and leans her head forward to kiss Athrun, tilting her head slightly to the right and moving ever so slowly closer. Athrun met her soft silky lips, putting his right hand on her upper back and left upon her the curve of her back, pulling her closely towards him.

Their tongues met in the middle of each other mouths, massaging each other like waves upon the shore. Cagalli mouth tasted like sweet honey as their saliva became one between their interlocked lips. All the stress and worries in the world were gone from them in this one moment, which the most important thing to them was being there together. They kissed each other passionately, wanting to be one with the other.

After a few moments, Cagalli released her lips from Athrun and started kissing his cheeks moving towards his neck. Athrun loosen his grip of her and continued to lay on the ground as Cagalli was still on top of him, pinning him down with her legs on either side of him. As she kissed his neck sensually, her tongue tickles Athrun making his body quivers in exhilaration as she moves up and down his neck. She bites him ever so lightly causing a mild but undoubtedly a pleasurable pain to Athrun.

She moves up slightly to his ear, licking the rim with her tongue before whispering something slowly to him

"_I want you…... Athrun_" said Cagalli, slowly moving her hand around his body.

He smiles there on his back "_Patients, we have a long night ahead of us my princess_"

Cagalli leans back from Athrun for a moment, moving her hands towards the top of his shirt. She unhooked the buttons with her right hand which with her left, was firmly placed upon his chest. Then she leans back in towards Athrun kissing down the centre of his chest as she unhooked each of the buttons slowly.

As she reached the bottom, her hands entered the opening in his shirt, peeling away his one layer of clothes to reveal his toned body. It was stunning well maintained body that any girls would fall head over heels about. This put a smile on Cagalli's face just before she ran her tongue from just above his trousers back to the top, to kiss him again.

Cagalli lift one of her legs off releasing Athrun and leans on her side next to him. Her right thigh however was still on top of Athrun legs, which Athrun himself still had one of his arms behind her in a spooning position. As Cagalli continued to kiss him, her fingers on her right hand skipped lightly across his body, touching him by alternating between her index and middle finger till she reaches his trousers once again.

Using the same hand, Cagalli outline him outside his trousers by running her fingers steadily along the growing bulge. She notices that Athrun has become hard throughout her ordeal and continues to stroke him firmly from the base to his tip so that he could still feel her hand from outside his trousers.

Athrun moans slightly as Cagalli's hands forcefully moves up and down outside his private area. Cagalli watches him and how he reacts by the thing she doing to him. She could feel that he was getting longer and even harder under her grip and continue to keep up the pace. Once in a while, she clutches him tighter to cause him that little bit of pain making Athrun arch his back in exhilaration.

After a few moments before nearing climax, Athrun stops her hand and stands her up-straight in-front of him. He looks at Cagalli in her light green dress against the moonlight backdrop and stands forward to kiss her. Whilst one of his arms held her close to him, the other moved up her left arm, stroking her smooth silky skin whilst moving towards one of her shoulder straps on her dress. Her left strap slid half way down her arm around her elbow stopped by her forearm which was holding onto Athrun. Athrun slid the other strap off her other shoulder and embraced Cagalli's body to remove her zipper. Cagalli rested her head on Athrun's shoulder as he slowly unzipped her, feeling the dress become looser from around her body.

The dress slid slowly onto the ground like an autumn leaf from a tree, exposing Cagalli beautiful, slim naked body to Athrun. The blonde stood there embarrassed taking a step back, looking away from Athrun with a red face whilst covering herself with her forearm across her chest. Her body had warm glow like the stars above her which both was a phenomenal sight to behold.

Although Cagalli knew how to look after a man and how to push all the right button to turn him on, 'she' on the other-hand has always been shy about her own body and physique even though she was a jaw dropping, slim-line extraordinary blonde, she still had always been afraid to show off her body.

"_You look Beautiful Cagalli_" said Athrun, trying to reassure her.

"_Haha…Funny_" replied Cagalli sarcastically, standing there in her underwear

"_I'm serious, you DO look beautiful_…." He replied, holding his hand out to hers, pulling her back toward him. He embracing her tightly, crossing his arms over each other behind her with her breasts held up against his body. He felt her close enough to feel her heartbeat next to his.

"…._cause you're my one and only….. And I love you always, Cagalli_".

Cagalli swore her heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words from Athrun, words that she been waiting so long to hear whilst being held tightly within his arms. A tear of happiness ran down her red blushing face, willing to be lost in the moment with Athrun forever.

"_I love you too Athrun_" she cried out to him, holding him tightly in her grasp, not wanting to let him go.

"_I want us to be together always_" Cagalli explained "_I want to grasp happiness with my own hands; I want you to stay with me Athrun_"

Athrun held her even closer to him. Her body trembled with sorrow within his arms, shivering like a lost lamb.

"_I'll always be there for you my princes if you need me_" he replied trying to reassure her again

He kissed her once again, with all his hopes and dreams that laid upon the single kiss. He explored her mouth taking all the sadness and sorrow away within her.

He gently lays Cagalli onto the ground and lies besides. He begins massaging her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his hand making her body tingling in anticipation. One of Athrun legs pushes up between hers, tightly pressed up against her core.

Cagalli moans slightly as Athrun is pressed up against her being whilst he continues to massage her breasts. As he began pinching and rubbing her chest, he leans his head forward massaging her nipple with his tongue, tasting her breast and body. Jolts of pleasure ran through her being causing her to arch her back and moan aloud to Athrun.

She closes she eyes, so she could feel every ounce of her body call for him.

Athrun other hand reaches down, sliding along her smooth body until her reaches her underwear. Her underwear felt wet as he continues rubbing and tickling her breast with his tongue, hearing quiet moans from his lover, as if…wanting more.

His hand enters her underwear, stroking the entrance to her core, gently, firmly then swiftly. Cagalli's moans grow louder and longer, still with her eyes shut, feeling every fibre of her being caressed by her lover. Her body became hot and her abdomen felt like it was on fire. Her senses were tingling from the pleasure, arching her back even further and putting her arm around Athrun neck.

He took his time pleasuring her. He could feel her centre throb as he applied pressure.

Cagalli moans out aloud

"_Ahh…Ath…Athru……_" She panted, as Athrun's hand laid between her legs.

Athrun could tell she was nearing her limit. Her breaths were becoming shorter, almost breathless as she nears her climax. Her body was tensing up as she wrapped her arms around Athrun with all her strength to stop herself squirming any further.

Reaching her boundary, Cagalli calls out to him from the top of her peak.

"_ahh…..Athrun_!" yells Cagalli, now with eyes wide open upon reaching the highest point of pleasure calling out the name of her lover. She continues panting as her body slowly relaxes again, loosening her hold around Athrun, gradually returning back to the world.

Her underwear became soaked through as her juices flooded out upon her climax. Athrun could feel the moisture between her legs as she laid there on the ground almost completely naked, catching her breath.

"_Did you say something my dear?"_ tease Athrun, after making her cum.

Cagalli didn't know what to say as words of speech left her momentary.

"_I didn't say anything"_ She joked back to his question,

"_Really now_?" he replied with a smug look on his face

Cagalli get up from the floor and crawls leisurely on her hands and knees towards Athrun. She pushes him back with a flick of her hand so his back was against the floor again.

"_I guess it's your turn." _replies Cagalli, wanting to return the favour of making her feel good.

She crawled up to his legs, almost clawing at his trousers as she made her way to the top. She removes the straps around his thighs, gentle tugging at them till they became loose. She makes her way to his belt, slowly undoing his black leather belt from its buckle with both her hands, staring at it whilst her head was inches away. As she pulls on one side, the belt follows around Athrun's body till it dangles out the palm of Cagalli's hands. She slings it somewhere behind her moving onto the trouser button

The trouser button located at the top of Athrun's bulged was easy to remove. Cagalli was able to peels the button away from the corner with her teeth revealing his tip poking out of his trousers under his boxers. She peels backs the zipper slowly with her mouth once again, then tugging on the trouser's leg left and right side till it was away from him completely.

"_I'll make you feel good now, my Knight_" said Cagalli, peeling his boxers away from him slowly making his tip, then the rest of him stick out into the air.

Before Athrun could say anything, she places her right hand on the base of his erection and leans her head down to tickle his tip with her tongue. She slides her tongue up and down it from the tip to the base and back again then places Athrun on her lips. Cagalli purrs quietly as she tastes Athrun in her mouth. She also begins moving her hand back and forwards too, making Athrun feeling like he was about to go insane.

"_Ahh...my….prin…cess……my…dear… Ca..galli…."_ Athrun panted to her, as the sounds she was making and pleasure she was giving him was unbearably immense.

Cagalli could taste the juices coming out of him with her tongue and continues her pace moving both her mouth and hand back and forth independently from each other. Athrun tilts his head back arching his neck whilst his hands were either side of him trying to steady himself from going crazy.

Unable to hold back anymore, Athrun calls out to Cagalli.

"_Cagalli….ahh….I'm…. I'm…._" he panted, about to climax in her mouth.

Knowing what was about to happen, Cagalli took her mouth and lips away from him but kept on moving her hand to make him climax. Athrun peaked in her hand narrowly missing her face with some of it dripping down onto her fingers. She could feel him throb in her hand, twitching slightly as it pulsated in her palm.

Feeling him become hard again, Cagalli crawls up his body and says something to him whilst being inches away to his face.

"_Enough of the foreplay Athrun…..I want you now!" _said Cagalli forcefully to him.

While she sits on Athrun thighs close to his most intimate area, she pulls on one string on the knot side of her underwear, causing it to be undone in one smooth motion. Cagalli positions her hip slightly above him with his tip just touching the entrance into her. As she gently lowering herself down, she slides into him easily, her legs and centre still moist as Athrun goes within her. A quiet screams creeps out of her as he go deeper and deeper inside her till he was in her completely.

"_Ahh……….."_ moans Cagalli as she inhales sharply upon hits Athrun's base.

She slowly begins moving her hips whilst both her hands were placed on Athrun's chest. Quiet moans came from both of them the two becomes one. She moves her hips quicker, moving up and down on the full length of his shaft making her pant and inhale rapidly in short breaths. She arches her neck back whilst gripping steady onto Athrun so she could feel everything in her. Athrun begins thrusting too becoming harder inside her, tensing himself solid there for her to pleasure her more.

"_Oh…GOD_" Cagalli screams out to him in pleasure, as he goes deep within her.

"_I'm…Not…God…But...I'm…trying…my…best...Princess_" Panted Athrun with a smile on his face as he joked to her.

The same joking smile appeared on Cagalli face as she kept on moving her hips on him.

"_Your…Not…God…But…You're…MY…Knight_" she panted back, trying to charm him with her words.

"If…that's…true…I…should…take…the…lead…then" he huffed back at her.

He stops Cagalli for a moment and kisses her with a fiery passionate kiss, making her close her eyes and lean back till he was on top of her…

He parted her legs and repositions himself to re-enters Cagalli, thrusting his hip inside her, reaching deeper and harder into her core. Her moans become louder, becoming even more short breath and panting in a quick succession. Athrun's hip moves faster and faster, testing his stamina causing Cagalli to squirm and wiggle on the spot from the pleasure.

"_Ahh…Athrun……"_ she calls out to him.

She dug her fingers into the ground as there was nothing to hold on her steady as her body bounced back and forth on the end of Athrun. Biting on her bottom lip, her head was nodding as if she was saying 'yes' to him. Her breasts moved accordingly with the rest of her body, bouncing in front of Athrun lustful eyes. Her legs dangled in the air held up by Athrun hands on either side of him, so helpless to his thrusts.

Her insides felt like melting to him, getting hotter and hotter as Athrun's cock was rubbing inside of her. She felt close to bursting, and it wasn't just her either, Athrun too was reaching his limit.

"_Ahh…my...Cagalli….I'm…I'm…" _he calls back to her, about reaching the point to climax. Athrun released within her with Cagalli reaching her climax seconds after he did. They both were panting hard; their muscles relaxing, their senses returning.

Athrun and lies next to his on his side on the ground staring into her eyes. She stares back at him with her bright hazel eyes and gently pushes him back and resting her head on his chest whilst her eyes becoming heavy. Athrun put his arm around her, holding her close to him. Her breathing slows down and her eyes drift to a close, falling into a gentle sleep embraced by Athrun. He cherishes this moment with her, the girl of his dreams resting in his arm.

He turns his head to one side and whispers something in her ear while she slept. "_I love you always Cagalli_"

He lays his head back and too begins to fall into a quiet slumber. Cagalli stirs in his arms while she slept and utters something in her dreams…

"_I…… love you………Athrun_"

The both of them entered a deep sleep under the stars with the bonfire besides them simmering to a warm glow. The world was still around them as they slept in each other arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Cagalli opens her eyes to the sky, waking to the open field with a blanket around her. The bonfire the night before smoulders next to her with nothing remaining but amber and ash. The morning due settled on the plants around her with emptiness surrounding her on all sides. Athrun was nowhere to be seen.

Besides her was a letter waving in the wind kept still under a small rock. Knowing who it was already from tears ran down her face upon reading it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To my precious rose,

I wish that could have stayed with you, but you knew that I had to go. It broke my heart to walk away, so I didn't wake you to see me off. I rather have my heart broken leaving, than to have yours broken seeing me go. I hope that you forgive me.

We been together for so long now and I've been so glad to have met you. You've made me so happy being there with you that I would doing anything to see you smile, to see you laugh, and be there for you if you ever cried.

I want you to look after yourself, and looked ahead to the future. A bright future where we are away from all the troubles in the world, where we will be together without any worries or stress. A future that I'm going to help create for you.

You're the best thing to have ever happen to me and I'm glad to have fallen in Love with you my princess. I wish we could have spent more time together. I miss the feeling of holding you in my arms as you slept, watching you smile as you dream and embracing you tightly as you stir.

I hope that you don't have any doubts but us now or ever, I love you with all my heart that it breaks me to leave you. I feeing like I'm tearing myself up in two inside, one side wanting to stay with you, the other half knowing that I have to go. Just know that I love you…. You're my one and only love and that I'll come back to you.

I hope that you'll wait patiently for me where we will be together once again.

Be safe and Take Care…

Your Athrun Zala

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She holds her blanket close to her in one hand and the letter in the other. She looks up into the morning sky with tears flowing and thinks back to her wish she made the night before….

"_I wish…I wish that Athrun and I were together always"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review my first Lemon Everyone (well exotic/romantic fanfic anyway). Hope u all enjoyed it, i hope that Cagallina Rossete Zala enjoys it too

Depending on the reviews, it will help me decide whether or not to write another chapter to this ;) Take Care


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own rights to Gundam Seed OR Gundam Seed Destiny.

I thought that I should make an update one day, so here I am =)

Sorry for the lack of dialogue in this update.

English is my second language, so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors

Chapter 2 – A pain and empty feeling

It has been 1 year and 22 days since the day that Athrun left Cagalli's cheeks flooded with tears. Tears that wouldn't stop flowing, could not cry anymore. Her once light heart, beating ever so fast now felt heavy and forgotten. The senses in her fingertips have long been unable to recall the feeling of affection.

Cagalli's head laid densely upon the bedroom pillow. Her left arm was aside her on the bed with her right hand on upon her forehead, shielding her eyes of the sunlight coming in through the window. Her breathing seem so slow, as she felt everything around her was moving on so quickly. Athrun was the world to her, and still was to this day.

A longing feeling swept across her each morning. Her mind, heart and soul craved for Athrun to return to her as she lay there, dreaming awake of him. She sighed sadly, always thinking back to the day.

"_...Athrun...Where are you?_" She calls out to him.

Cagalli's left hand moved slowly along the side of her body, curling her fingers around to remove her bra strap. She closed her eyes, thinking vividly of him as if he was there is plain sight aside her. She tried ever so hard to remember the feeling of his lips upon hers, to remember that feeling when he ran his hands across her body making her entire being tingle in exhilaration. Her chest began to beat faster thinking of him.

Her body craved for Athrun's firm but gentle touch. She missed the feeling of his breath on her neck that sent shivers down her spine in anticipation for more. Longing for those little things that make her heart skip a beat when ever he was close. But more importantly, she missed the comfort of waking up to Athrun holding her as she slept. To be able to wake up in the arms of her lover, her soul mate which brought a warm feeling to her each morning of how glad she was to be together, smiling blissfully in this brief moment of heaven each day before resting her head on his chest and falling back asleep again.

She turned her head towards the other side of the bed upon where Athrun slept next to her, opening her eyes to see that moment of false hope. An empty pain struck her heart bringing her sadness and sorrow.

Neither the sounds of the birds outside her window nor did the gentle rustling of the trees bring any comfort to her.

Cagalli took a deep breath before tearing herself off from her bed. She walked slowly in her underwear toward her dresser, with her head held low to grab her light lime green nightgown draped over the mirror. She turned her back towards her reflection and put on her nightgown, not wanting to see herself.

She had this undeniable feeling that Athrun left because of her somehow, tearing herself up inside. A feeling that made her sense she was insignificant and worthless, entering a depressive state of bad thoughts and numbness.

Her left hand reached out towards the door, turning the bronze door knob without the feeling of grip in her fingers. She opens it to the hallway upstairs, slowly staggering out of her room.

Athrun essence still lingered in the hallways and the rest of the house. The scuff mark on the wallpaper reminded her when Athrun pinned her back against the walls to kiss her, making her heart throb as their lips connected. She remembered his hands moving so sensitively up and down her body, making her legs tremble to buckling during the fiery kiss.

Breathing so heavily with her arms wrapped around his neck, she leaned in to kiss him again in lustful passion not stopping for anything, not wanting to let go.

Athrun stopped and stared deeply into Cagalli's light hazel eyes, savouring the moment with her spent with her.

"_Cagalli_" he said to her "_You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I love you always_"

Cagalli's eyes began to water forming tears as she gazed back at him as he said those words. Emotion she was feeling towards him couldn't be held on to any longer.

"_I love you too Athrun_" she replied "_I wouldn't know what to do without you_" which

would later becoming words that would have a truer meaning than she would realize.

"_Don't you ever leave me!_" she joked with a more than subtle hint in her tone.

Athrun smiled as he placed his hands onto her hips. He could tell that she was actually serious. He placed Cagalli's head upon his chest, moving his hands to her back hugging her close to him whilst he replied to her.

"_I love you much too ever leave you for someone else_" as he held her tightly.

With her arms around him still she pulls him in towards her holding him even tighter and kissing him so forcefully, interlocking their tongues within each other mouths being lost to each other in the instant. They hungered for each other bodies, thirsting for each other love and affection. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him so persuasively.

His hand moved down towards her leg, lifting it up towards his hip, enabling him to press himself between her legs. Her back arched against the wall as she felt his swelling up against her core, knocking over the vase in the hallway smashing into a hundred pieces. They were only separated by a few layers of clothing to each other before being connected to each other in ecstasy.

Cagalli closed her eyes as she continued to kiss him, wrapping both her legs around his hips and steadying herself around him. With one hand digging into Athrun's back with the other against the wall.

Athrun vigorous kisses slowly moved down her cheek to her neck, like a rock skipping across the water. Small bites were placed on the based of her neck to her shoulder causing shrills of pleasure flash across her body.

"_..Athrun!_" she calls out to her lover, placing her head on his shoulder and wrapping both her legs tighter around him.

Athrun placed one arm on her bottom and one on her back, carrying the token of his affection into the bedroom….

Cagalli couldn't remember what that was like now. The open hallway that laid ahead of her was a just a dark decorated tunnel. She hobble her way across the landing, pass the duel staircase to the other side of the channel. She hit the switch outside the door with her palm, not noticing the pain as it dig into her flesh.

The bathroom light was on too bright for her, automatically shielding her eyes with her other hand on reflex . She needing more than a moment to adjust. She had nothing but disgust for the reflection of the woman she was seeing in the mirror.

She moved her left hand to brush her shoulder, causing her gown to cascade to the floor. She walked two steps toward and removed her underwear as well, leaving a small trail of clothes behind her. She stepped into the shower and turn on the water.

A initial cold chill swept across her skin. She felt it was a just punishment for being like this. It was a few seconds yet before the shower warmed up. She spread her hands across the wall and dipped her head low, with the shower beating her skin above her.

Cagalli was idle and motionless as she stood there, as if rinsing her sin away with the water as it flowed off her down her back.

All type of impure thoughts were running through Cagalli's head. With Athrun gone there was only one thing left to live for. She held her chest tightly, clutching her heart with all her remaining strength, holding back the tears to cry again.

After a few minutes, a sound in the distance drew Cagalli's attention. She slowly turned her head towards the direction of the sound and shut the shower taps carefully.

She walked out of the shower onto the batch mat dripping wet. Droplet of water fell from her fingertips down her silky legs. Cagalli stepped back into her undergarments and pulled it up to her waist. A new set of heighten senses made her alert and more aware of the sound coming outside the bathroom.

Cagalli treaded across the landing, not caring she was naked as she walked towards the noise. The noise could be heard coming from the second bedroom. She turn the door knob slowly, making the door echo throughout the building. She peaked the head through the doorway and glanced inside...

The most beautiful baby girl was stirring in her sleep. A baby dreaming of innocent thoughts. Cagalli watched from the outside for a minute before placing her steps carefully across the floor, moving across the room.

Cagalli grabbed a large comfort towel on the side drawer and dried her body with it. She moved silently towards the crib, already knowing every floorboard that aches and creaks in the path.

She places her hands on the rail of the crib and leans in to place a kiss her the newborn's forehead. The little one turned in her sleep and became tranquil, as if already knowing there is someone there to comfort her. Cagalli leaned back and dropped to her knees slowly. She looked through the bars of the crib to see the Athrun's and her legacy sound asleep to the world.

Contrasting feeling struggled within her. Cagalli felt nothing but despair deep inside herself but she needed to be strong as well. Her little one depended on it.

She slowly leaned back into the cot and picked up the infant, holding her closely against her naked chest.

She paced slowly around the room, with the baby carefully at hand. Tears started flowing again from her eyes. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad, while both wanting to laugh and cry.

A reoccurring thought entered her brain, every day since their child was born.

_"Athrun, when will you come back to me and see our baby?" _sighed Cagalli.

She placed symbol of her and Athrun love back into the cot leaving her to sleep undisturbed. Cagalli, look back one more time, before closing the door of the room.


End file.
